SMASH 2: CRUSH BOOGALOO
by The Plastic Owl
Summary: When Vision and Ultron run amok in Sokovia with the other Avengers, it's up to the Hulk to stop them. Any way he can...


SMASH 2: CRUSH BOOGALOO

As the Avengers flew to Sokovia, Ultron sat inside a big church, looking at where his large core of destruction was. The more he looked, the more it looked like an anus. A big, beautiful anus. He began stroking his huge metal dick.

"I have you now, Ultron!" Iron Man burst in, and he was about to say something else when Ultron turned around and showed him his huge metal boner.

"What's the matter, Tony? Nothing smart to say? Not willing to crack wise? That's a shame, Stark… I'm in the mood… for crack."

Iron Man went to fly away when Ultron snatched his armour out of the air, and cracked it open like Tony was a shrimp at a Sizzler buffet. Tony screamed as Ultron jabbed two fat fingers into his butt.

"You built me to be a force of peace. I do not want peace. I want penis. I WANT TO FUCK!"

"Let him go, Ultron!" It was Vision, who flew in like a fruity Superman. A superpowered plum. Ultron's dick wiggled.

"Look at you, covered in skin, like an engorged ball sack."

"Let's get straight into the meat, Ultron. You're too horny! You're too horny for sweaty humans, for dicks shaped like beets, and breadsticks, and Butterfinger! Mm, mm, nothin' like a Butterfinger!"

"_Too horny?_" Ultron scoffed at Vision. "Look at you! Talking of fingers, and big engorged cocks! You want to fuck these people just as much as I do!" Ultron withdrew his fingers from Tony's asshole, and snidely smeared said fingers beneath his nose, giving him a Dirty Sanchez.

"Look at them. Are they not contemptible?"

Tony weeped, as stink wafted from his goatee.

"My God," said Vision. "Look at them! So nasty, so grubby, so sensual! Let's destroy the Avengers… with our DICKS!"

They burst out the church. The first Avenger they found was Thor.

"I am Thor! Son of Odin! I –"

Ultron smacked him hard in the chops, and Vision punched his ass cheeks like they were bongo drums. Thor went down like a big tree made out of hamburger meat, and kicked his legs in the air futilely as Ultron held his arms and Vision suckled at his breasts.

Next was Captain America. Ultron snapped his shield in half like it was an M&amp;M – melts in your mouth, not in your hand! – and Vision pulled him out of his bodysuit. Cap looked pathetic being slid out of the body suit, like a little wrinkled thumb out of the thumb part of a glove. As he shivered, Vision softly prodded his puckering butthole, as Ultron jerked him off.

"Nooooo!" Cap cried as he cummed, succumbing to the delicious feel of cold steel against hot rod.

Hawkeye could hear their moans and screams over the headset, and as he saw Vision and Ultron fly toward him, Vision's nuts wobbling in the wind, he futilely began to run. But it was no use! They caught him, and did dirty things to him. He was forced to gnaw on Vision's nuts, as Ultron put his face in his butt and breathed deep. Clint let out a terrified fart, and it reverberated around Ultron's helmet, sounding like Pop Rocks. As punishment Ultron sodomised Clint, with his huge metal dildo! It was as big as a metal baloney!

Once they had disposed of Clint, they looked for Quicksilver. He was fast, but not fast enough. He had to eat their robot and android cocks, and even compliment them on the taste.

"Say mine tastes like Milky Way," demanded Ultron. "Comfort in every bar!"

"Cumfuh ih ewewwy baaaah."

Ultron shot him in the head.

"What did you do that for?" Vision demanded.

"Fashion police."

They had no beef with Natasha and Wanda, as they had no beef jerkys to jerk, so the two women quietly scampered away into the woods.

That just left… the HULK. IT WAS TIME TO FUCK THE HULK!

The Hulk was waiting for them, and Vision blanched at the size of his monstrous junk. It was pumped with cum, and the head looked like a watermelon. Vision could only imagine what kind of seed it could shoot forth.

"I'm out," he told Ultron, flying off to wash his filthy body in a cool pond.

Ultron knew he would not be able to survive the encounter. But it was worth it. Bring it on, death. Death by dicking. The ultimate taboo. The ultimate boogaloo.

"Crush me," he whispered to the Hulk, and the Hulk leapt upon him, and thrust his huge cock into Ultron's circuits. Ultron sizzled as he was pounded into the dirt, sweat and cum making him short circuit.

"Crush me…"

The Hulk threw Ultron into the trash when he was done, and walked off into the sunset, job done, nuts deflated.

Out of the shadows, an old woman came out of the alley, and began poking Ultron's lifeless husk with a stick.

FIN.


End file.
